The End of the Sherlock's story
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: "Sherlock...", ma voix se brise déjà et je continue, non sens mal. "Sherlock...Je...je sais que tu veux mourir. Je...Tu es si dramatique, regarde-toi !" /!\ death!fic. OS. Rating T.


_Voici une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Rating : T ( je ne préfère pas la mettre en K pour les éléments qu'elle contient )_

_Disclaimers : La série appartient à Mofftiss, produit par Sue Vertue et basée sur les écrit de SACD._

_Recradrage : post-Reichenbach. John et Mary sont mariés. L'intrigue avec Magnussen ne sait jamais passé._

_Mot de l'auteur : cette fic n'est pas beta-readé, désolée. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Londres dormait. Les voitures avançaient au ralenti, les bus s'éternisaient aux arrêts et les taxis faisaient du surplace. Les bruits se faisaient sourds et languissants. La lumière, trop paresseuse, ne perçait plus les rideaux. Ses longs bras étaient autour de son corps pâle. Ses yeux fixaient un point vague, probablement vers la cuisine. De l'eau perlait au coin de chacun de ses yeux, mais si je lui faisait remarquer, il me dirait qu'il pleure de ne pas avoir cligné depuis cinq minutes, pour la science.

Il est vrai que cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas rendu visite à Sherlock Holmes, mais Mary est enceinte et lorsque je me rends à Baker Street, l'appartement est vide. Et honnêtement, j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de ma présence et je le regardait là, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil - comment un corps si long peut-il d'ailleurs tenir dans ce fauteuil? - et je me sens...triste. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné, il m'a l'air si fragile, si exposé, si humain.

Je n'ose pas l'informer de ma présence, de peur de le blessé, de peur qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir surpris dans cet état. Mes yeux divaguent dans la pièce...rien n'a changé, seul un plus de désordre est présent. Je m'apprête à m'accouder au montant de la porte lorsque mon téléphone émet une sonnerie déchirante dans le lourd silence du living-room. Je n'ai pas besoin de regardé, je sens ses yeux fixés sur moi. Un bruit de friction m'informe qu'il s'est redressé. Mon regard est toujours baissé, dirigé vers l'écran de portable. Ce foutu message vient de mon opérateur.

Deux pesantes minutes s'écoulent avant que je ne relève les yeux. Au même moment, il se hisse sur ses longues jambes et vient à ma rencontre. Je m'attendais à quelque mot acerbe mais tous ce que j'obtiens est un regard vide, dirigé vers le sol et une main osseuse qui me referme la porte au nez. Je peux percevoir un léger ''pas encore'' dans le bruit du bois qui claque puis plus rien. Connaissant mon coloca...ex-colocataire, je ne m'aventure point et descend passer un bonjour à Mrs Hudson. Je passe une chaleureuse fin d'après-midi avec cette dernière avant de rentrer dans l'appartement que je partage avec Mary, à plusieurs rues de Baker Street.

L'échange - qui n'en était pas vraiment un - que j'ai eu avec Sherlock cet après-midi semble m'avoir affecté puisque la première chose que Mary me demande est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Evidemment, je pourrait lui narrer les faits, mais qu'y a-t-il a raconter? J'ai observé Sherlock et cela m'a brisé le coeur. Je ne veux pas lui confier mes doutes mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il a replongé dans la drogue. Je ne sais pas si c'est sont regard vide, son corps las ou un tout, mais j'en suis sûr. Mon premier réflexe aurait été d'appeler Mycroft pour lui confier mes soupçons mais Sherlock m'avait si brisé que je doute fort qu'il n'apprécie la moindre aide de son aîné.

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil - il est tellement moins confortable que son prédécesseur à Baker Street - et je lis les nouvelles. Greg m'appelle régulièrement mais nous n'abordons jamais le sujet '' sociopathe de haut-niveau'', pourtant je me demande si Sherlock continue d'enquêter.

"John? Tu m'écoutes?" Ceci est la douce voix de ma femme qui m'informe qu'elle doit sûrement parler dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Regarde-toi bon sang ! Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que t'es rentré et t'as même pas touché à ton thé! "

Bon. Ce serait le moment opportun de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes quant à Sherlock, mais soyons honnête : elle est enceinte - l'accouchement est d'ailleurs prévu dans six semaines - et je ne suis pas très présent en ce moment...L'arrivée du bébé me stresse aussi donc je compense par le boulot, alors je ne veux pas lui rajouter un facteur stressant. Alors c'est le moment de mentir, non? C'est dans ce genre de moment que me félicite d'être un médecin.

"Pardon...c'est juste que j'ai du envoyer une gamine de cinq ans faire des IRMs aujourd'hui ..J'ai peur d'avoir détecter une tumeur. Tu te rends comptes...elle est si jeune. ''

Ce n'est pas loyal du tout. C'est même dégueulasse comme attitude.

''Viens-là. '' Elle me prend dans ses bras. J'aime tellement sentir sa chaleur contre moi, sentir son parfum et ses cheveux blond contre mon visage. Je me dis parfois qu'elle mérite une médaille pour me supporter comme mari. Je devrais peut-être demander à Mycroft de l'anoblir clandestinement...

Mon portable se mit à sonner et même si cela faisait presque trois ans maintenant, j'avais toujours du mal à répondre spontanément à un appel, ayant toujours les événements de St Barth's à l'esprit. Il était vivant et je le savais mais le traumatisme était encore enfuit en moi et je crains ne jamais réussir à m'en débarrasser complètement. Mary le savait et, mettant fin à notre étreinte, me dis qu'elle allait prendre l'appel.

''Oui?

-[...]

-Je...Oui, oui Greg, je vous le passe tout de suite."

Avec sa main libre, elle couvre le téléphone et me glisse à l'oreille que c'est Lestrade au bout du fil mais qu'il a l'air paniqué, terriblement paniqué. Je prends donc le téléphone.

"Greg?" Mary me fait des gestes flous avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle me demande de mettre le haut parleur.

-John ! C'est Sherlock ! Il a fait une overdose ! Merde...Hôpital St Barth. Tout de suite !"

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander quelques détails que le D.I a déjà raccroché. D'un même geste et sans un regard, Mary et moi-même enfilons notre veste et sortons de l'appartement. Je monte à la place du conducteur mais hésite avant de démarrer. Je ne suis pas pour qu'elle m'accompagne, elle devrait rester et éviter les trop fortes émotions à ce stade de sa grossesse. Et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensée, elle m'intime de démarrer sur le champs et de ne pas réfléchir. Bon ,en réalité elle me le crie en me frappant l'épaule, mais ça revient au même.

La radio n'est pas allumée et personne ne parle durant le trajet. L'ambiance est lourde et suffocante. Je prête à peine attention à la route. Je...Je n'identifie pas toutes les émotions qui me traversent à l'instant. Je suis en colère mais je ne sais pas contre qui. Contre Sherlock? Il n'est pas à blâmer, c'est un enfant et un enfant sans surveillance fait des conneries. Mycroft? Il aurait du le surveiller et je sais qu'il l'a fait, mais essayer de surveiller un génie sociopathe qui veut se droguer ne doit pas être une tâche facile. Moi? Oui. Je crois que sur le moment, toute la colère que je ressent est pour moi. J'aurais dû prendre soin de lui, j'aurais dû...Mes yeux se troublent et j'essaie de reprendre contenance. Je vois l'hôpital au bout de la rue.

Au pied de l'immeuble, j'aperçois Lestrade qui...qui à l'air d'engueuler Mycroft Holmes. Je vous promet que si la situation n'était pas si dramatiques, je trouverais ça amusant. Aucun des deux ne me remarque. Leurs cris me parviennent aux oreilles.

" Vous vous foutez de moi ! Quand il s'agit de montrer son pouvoir et de fanfaronner, y'a du monde mais quand il s'agit de prendre soin de son putain de p'tit frère, bah là y'a plus personne !

-Je vous signale que je n'avais pas la possibilité de savoir qu'il allait aussi mal, alors que vous, vous le voyiez presque quotidiennement et que vous n'avez rien remarqué, répondit froidement Mycroft dont le ton me donna des frisson tellement il était impassible.

-Vous croyez berner qui là? Monsieur le gouvernement britannique n'avait pas une protection rapproché sur son cadet? Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! On n'était pas au courant pour son passé de junkie, mais vous l'étiez! On n'est pas ceux qui lui donnions l'argent pour se fournir alors que si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes celui qui l'entretiens, vous payez le loyer et vous lui donnez son argent de poche dont il se sert apparemment pour s'acheter ses putain de merdes !

-Greg, ça suffit.''

Mycroft ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de parapluie sur le sol. Son air pincé était encore plus flagrant et même s'il ne le montrait pas, je voyait que lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Et je pourrais même parier que se disputer avec Lestsade l'a aidé à déverser ce qu'il garde en lui. Je le vois qui m'observe du coin de l'oeil. J'attends qu'il vienne me dire ce qu'il s'est passé précisément. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens et il d'un geste de la tête, me fait 'non'. Ok. Je demanderais donc à Sherlock, s'il est réveillé...enfin s'il se réveille un jour.

La jeune femme à l'accueil -pour qui des leçons de maquillages seraient un cadeau précieux - me donna le numéro de l'étage. Je me précipite, montant les escaliers deux par deux. Essouflé, j'arrive à la bonne chambre et l'ouvre, un peu précipitamment. Il est là, allongé, torse nu. Sa poitrine se lève difficilement. sur l'écran près de lui, je vois les mouvement de son coeur, trop lent. Je m'assois près de lui, sur une chaise. Ses paupière son fermées et je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi paisible et serein. Je m'étais toujours dis qu'il ne trouverais la paix que dans la mort et de le voir ainsi me brise le coeur parce que je crois avoir raison. C'est comme s'il ne réfléchissait plus, qu'enfin son cerveau le laissait respirer.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Sans réfléchir, je saisis sa main. Elle est gelée et n'oppose aucune résistance. S'il me quittait là, aujourd'hui, je serait tranquille, enfin je saurais que c'est le bon moment _pour lui_. Je le connais et s'il en ai arrivé à ce point, c'est qu'il était au bout. Je me souviens de ma visite plus tôt dans la journée...Il avait murmuré un léger '' pas encore '' ; je crois qu'il avait peur que je lui fasse la moral, comme mYcroft avait sans doute dû lui faire quotidiennement lors de sa première rechute - je ne le connaissais pas encore à l'époque. Je ne lui aurait pas faite.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours considéré Sherlock comme suicidaire. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait un attrait particulier pour la mort, mais c'est que la vie le fatiguait. Tout était si ennuyeux. Il eut des divertissements mais tout est fini maintenant. Il m'avait confié, à son retour d'entre les morts, que durant ces deux ans, la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester en vie, c'était moi. Il m'avait dit ça la veille de mon mariage avec Mary. Je...Je crois qu'il considérait sa mission terminée. J'ai quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi, quelqu'un qui m'aime. Il m'aimait et je le sais. Et d'un certain côté, je l'aime aussi. Je...Je me décide à lui parler.

"Sherlock...", ma voix se brise déjà et je continue, non sens mal. "Sherlock...Je...je sais que tu veux mourir. Je...Tu es si dramatique, regarde-toi !", je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement, " il faut que tu saches que...oh mon dieu Sherlock, qu'aurais-je fais sans toi? Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré. Je te dois tout je crois. Tu vas vraiment me laisser là, n'est-ce pas? Je te connais, je sais que tu m'entends, tu m'entends toujours. Rassure-toi, Mary et moi sommes heureux...elle va bientôt accoucher tu sais? Evidemment que tu sais. Tu sais aussi que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi auprès de moi mais ce serait égoïste de ma part de te garder.", je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes et je serre un peu sa main. '' Tu veux vraiment mourir, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux être en paix, ne plus rien ressentir...? Sherlock...Je ne peux t'en empêcher et je le sais. Je...Je vais le faire, _pour toi_, veux-tu?''. Ses longs doigts pâles serrent légèrement ma main et je prends ça comme un oui. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je me lève et prends son manteau, pendu dans le pauvre placard de cette chambre d'hôpital blafarde. J'en sors une seringue déjà pleine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'i l'intérieur...Je dirais instinctivement un mélange sherlockien. Je relève aussi bien que mal sa manche, tapote entre deux sanglots l'intérieur de son coude pour en faire ressortir les veines. Il y a déjà tellement de piqûres à cette endroit... D'un revers de manche, je m'essuie les yeux et je prends une profonde inspiration.

L'aiguille ne cesse de trembler et mon coeur bat si fort que j'ai envie de vomir. Ma main gauche attrape dans un élan de désespoir la main de Sherlock. Ma voix qui n'est plus qu'un murmure lui redemande sans cesse si c'est qu'il veut. Un son rauque et si froid empli la pièce. '' ...ohn, fais-l...le. J...j' t'aim'...ohn...''. Je le fais. Je vide le contenu de la seringue dans son organisme et je regarde son corps se détendre lentement. '' ...m...erci...'' est la dernière chose que j'entend avant que le bip strident indiquant que son corps a cesser de battre emplisse la pièce. Je me laisse tomber au pied de son lit d'hôpital. Ma gorge, mes yeux, mon visage me brûle de trop pleurer. L'histoire de Sherlock Holmes vient de s'achever.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, et on se revoit à la prochaine fiction._


End file.
